Funny junk
by Moo Cow4
Summary: Im starting a collection of funny song Parodies...so far, includes Draco's Mom stacies mom by FoW and Magical Beautiful by Christina Aguilera...these r strictly humor!
1. Draco's Mom

"Stacies mom" by Fountains of Wayne –Parody--  
  
Draco's mom has got it going on

Draco's mom has got it going on

Draco's mom has got it going on

Draco's mom has got it going on  
  
Draco can I come over when schools done? (when schools done)

We can go kill mud-bloods for fu-u-u-u-un (just for fun)

Did your mom get back from the prison trip? (prison trip)

Is she there? Or is she trying to murder a _crip_? (murder a _crip_)  
  
You know I'm not the boy-who-lived like I used to be... I'm all grown up now ... Draco can't you see?  
  
Draco's mom has got it going on.

She's all I want and I've waited for so long...

Draco can't you see your just not the girl for me...

I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Draco's mom.  
  
Draco's mom has got it going on Draco's mom has got it going on  
  
Draco do you remember the World Cup? (the world cup)

Your mom told me to shut-up... (to shut up)

I could tell she liked me from the way she sneered. (the way she sneered)

And the way she she said "You effing quee-e-e-er" (you effing queer)  
  
And I know that you think Its just a fantasy, but since your dad's locked up, your mom could use a guy like me.  
  
Draco's mom has got it going on

She's all I want and I've waited for so long...

Draco can't you see your just not the girl for me...

I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Draco's mom.  
  
Draco's mom has got it going on

She's all I want and I've waited for so long...

Draco can't you see your just not the girl for me...

I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Draco's mom.  
  
whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh  
  
Draco can't you see your just not the girl for me! I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Draco's mom...  
  
= _crip _meaning crippled person....hehehe...evil humor thanks for reading! Leave many reviews! Lol...


	2. Magical

Argus Filch's Parody to "Beautiful" by Christina Aquilera. His newly found sensitive side...hehe  
  
Everyday is so magical, then suddenly, I wanna scream.

Now and then I get insecure from all the pranks, and back-aches.  
  
I am magical, no matter what they say. Those terds can't bring me down.

I am magical, in every single way, even though I'm the biggest squib around.(2x)

So don't you bring me down today.  
  
To all the staff, I'm delirious, so consumed in my room.

Trying hard to catch those Weasley twins, but their gone, Satan's spawn.  
  
I am magical, no matter what they say. Those terds can't bring me down.

I am magical, in every single way, even though I'm the biggest squib around.(2x)

So don't you bring me down today.  
  
No matter what they do, no matter what they say.

I should hang them by their thumbs and really make them pay.

Cuz everywhere I go, they torture me all the time.

But someday... someday I'll make them cry...  
  
Cuz I am magical, no matter what they say.

Those terds can't bring me down.  
  
I am magical, in every single way, even though I'm the biggest squib around.(2x)

So don't you bring me down today.  
  
Leave as many reviews as you like...if you hated it—tell me...if you loved it—then PLEASE tell me. I value other opinions. Lol...thanks for reading...more to come in my Parody Collection.


	3. Autobiography

this is about luna lovegood and her obsession with harry and her anger at everyone who makes fun of her. personally, i dont really like her...but hey, hopefully yawl will like this. lol.

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter, or ashlee simpson's song lyrics (thank the Lord)

You think you know me,

Word on the alley is that you do  
You want my history,

What others tell you may be true

I write stories for the quibbler  
While everyone laughs at me  
Nobody's really seen the things that I see.

Got stains on my black cloak  
And I'm the biggest joke  
Right now I'm solo  
But that will be changing eventually

I want to steal Harry's heart  
And I'm torn up when we're apart  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Harry... just ask me

I hear you laughing  
Well It's my turn now I'm laughin back  
They call me looney lovegood  
But they cant see just where I'm at

I flew a thousand miles  
To find one story for me  
I flew a million more and then really had to pee.

Got stains on my black cloak  
And I'm the biggest joke  
Right now I'm solo  
But that will be changing eventually

I'm the weirdest girl in this magical world  
I'm the crazy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me, harry?

Got stains on my black cloak  
And I'm the biggest joke  
Right now I'm solo  
But that will be changing eventually

i personally like this one b/c i dont like ashlee simpsons music...but you might, so its all good. lol. well leave some comments. i did this one really fast cuz im bored but maybe ill do a better one later :) thanks for reading


End file.
